Old Habits Die Hard
Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none Old Habits Die Hard is an optional quest in Act IV given to Geralt by a Naiad he happens to meet on the lakeshore. Walkthrough At the beginning of Act IV, we find our witcher appearing out of thin air and falling to the ground at Lakeside near Murky Waters. After getting the local scuttlebutt from the resolute girl, Geral meets a naiad on the lakeshore. She tells the witcher that normally she would invite him for a dip, but that she is too upset to do tonight. When he asks about her woes, she tells him that her necklace, given to her by the Lady of the Lake, has been stolen by a drowned dead known in life as Zephyr. Zephyr it seems is accompanied by a posse of drowners. Several posses in fact. The naiad suggests that to lure Zephyr out, one must first kill his minions, the drowners, at three different locations during the night: :* Lakeside :* Black Tern Island :* the riverbank near the village. The witcher decides to start by clearing the Lakeside, since he's there anyway. He proceeds past the Fisher King's hut to the beach (just north of the Elven cave). There he finds, as expected, a group of drowners and dispatches them quickly. Next. As he passes the Fisher King's hut on the return trip, Geralt decides to go inside and speak with the him. There he obtains permission to use the king's boat, which allows him to get the next group of drowners. He then, takes the boat to Black Tern Island, and sure enough, there's a group waiting for him there as well. A few more dead drowners and it's back to land. Our hero then heads over the to riverbank outside the village, taking the gate out of the village which is closest to the Blacksmith's hut and following the road. He veers off the road towards the river to inspect the bank more closely and there he sees the last group drowners waiting for him in a nice orderly row. A few pirouettes and flashes of silver later, we have one more pile of dead drowners. Finally, Zephyr himself appears. He looks exactly like any other drowner. The witcher kills him and loots his remains. He then takes the Naiad's turquoise necklace (and anything else of interest) and heads back to the Lakeside for his reward which can take one of three forms: :* a book on the vodyanoi, :* an earth rune, or :* be her patient for life (i.e. get healed anytime you drop by and ask) Notes * While you are on Black Tern Island (likely this is your first visit there), you might want to explore the island, it's not too big and there are basilisks, wyverns and trunksful of loot -- see the Shopping List Phases The Naiad I promised the naiad I would find her necklace which was taken by drowners. I should search the Lakeside, Black Tern Island and the riverbank by the village. If I kill enough drowners, their leader, the drowned dead Zephyr, will emerge to challenge me. I must kill the drowners at the Lakeside, on Black Tern Island and near the village, and then I need to find their leader. The Lakeside I defeated the drowners at the Lakeside. I have two more groups to tend to before I can face their leader, Zephyr. I must slay the drowners on Black Tern Island and on the riverbank. Lakeside and Island I have cleared both Black Tern Island and the Lakeside of drowners. I will recover the naiad's necklace. I must still tend to the drowners on the riverbank. Drowners I killed the drowners I encountered at the naiad's bathing spots. The drowned dead Zephyr should be here soon. I must slay him to retrieve the necklace. I must slay the drowned dead Zephyr to recover the necklace. The Necklace I defeated the drowned dead who was formerly a theif named Zephyr. I should search his corpse, he should have the necklace on him. I must search Zephyr's corpse for the necklace. (2000 XP) Lost and Found I have the necklace. I must return it to the naiad. She should be waiting on the beach at the Lakeside. I should take the necklace to the naiad. A Reward The Naiad was happy to recover her necklace. She gave me a red ribbon that repels drowners in addition to the promised reward. I have received my reward. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act IV de:Alte Gewohnheiten sind schwer zu ändern pl:Złodziejskie nasienie